


Jerza: Love is Easy.

by Flaaffy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, this was wrote back in 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaaffy/pseuds/Flaaffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long few years of separation, A new boy named 'Jellal Fernandes' Erza's old childhood friends starts at her school, what will she do?</p><p>Status: Completed. For a newer version, check the updated version of this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: THIS WAS WROTE IN 2011 THIS IS CRAP.

~Erza~  
I woke up stretching my legs and letting a big yawn out! didn't knowing that today was gonna be a surprise member in our class...... I went downstairs for breakfast, and ate as fast as possible, then i went upstairs to get ready for school... When i was walking up the stairs, Natsu was stood at the top of the stairs! "Rise And Shine, Erza!" said Natsu in a really sleepy voice... "Oh morning Natsu! Did you sleep well?" I replied.  
"Yeah i did, you?"  
"Yeah.."  
"Okay well you better get ready! we have 5 minutes to make it to school!"  
Crap! I ran past natsu and shoved him, then ran quickly to my room and got changed and all that stuff. 

I ran downstairs and grabbed my school bag and made sure everything was in it, then I grabbed Natsu's hand and ran outside the door and shouted "Bye Master!" He waved back. We ran to school as fast as we could..

~5 Mins later~

We arrived at school, seeing all of our friends there... Lucy, Wendy and lisanna! I waved "HEY EVERYONE!" I shouted in a high pitched voice... ( a little bit to loud ) They turned around to see who was calling them... And they waved back at me, and we started talking..

~10 Mins later - Bell Rings (Home Room)~

After getting to home room, our teacher Mister Semiore  
our home room teacher shouted at us "Ok class, first things first! Welcome back after half term, I hope you enjoyed it.. and have got your brains still :)" Everyone laughed. 

"Number two! We have a new student with us today! Would you like to come in?" A tall guy with a hanging out polo shirt and didn't look neat, stepped into the room. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" said Mister.Semiore.. the boy opened his mouth, about to say something. "Erm, sure.. Hi! *waves* Im Jellal! I've transferred here from Appleton Academy." Everyone looked at him suspiciously..  
He had dark blue hair and like a tattoo of a thing above and under his eye. "You can have the seat next to Erza, Jellal." Jellal came to sit down. 

. . .   
TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter Two: Childhood Bestfriends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should also add in, i'm copying and pasting this from word.. but I did write it >w

~Jellal~  
I gasped, did the teacher just say 'Erza Scarlett'? ...! That was my childhood bestfriend. I scanned the classroom looking for her. Then I had a flashbackk.. "We'll call you scarlett! Cause of you're scarlett red hair!" ... Scarlett red hair. I looked and i saw her. She was sitting next to some pink-haired dude. "Sir, do you mean the seat at the back or the side?" I asked the teacher. the teacher said   
"Oh! The chair at the side, the back one is occupied!" said Mister.Semiore. I went over to the chair, put my bag next to the chair and sat down at the chair. I looked to my left, there she was! there was Erza Scarlett all grown upp! Woah. O__O She's beautiful now.

~Erza~  
I turned to the right, and Jellal was staring at me.. "Ooh hi there--" I looked at him more closely. WHAT! This was the Jellal Fernades grown up. "Jellal...?! Is that you!?"   
"yes erza, yes it is, How have you been?"  
I was almost in tears, my childhood bestfriend had survived and escaped from the tower of heaven were we were being slave laboured. I stuttured. "Er-m-er, ye-a-h i've been goooodd.."   
Jellal looked confused.."Whats up? It's just me!"  
I Smiled. "Yeah, my childhood bestfriend!" I laughed "I cant belive you made it!" i said to him.   
"Yeah it shocked me aswell!!" shouted Jellal. Mister.Semiore told us to shut up.. RUDE. "Erza And Jellal stop talking!" he shoutedd at us.   
~2 mins later~  
Gray & Juvia appeared in the door.. *Pant pant* Mister.Semiore stared at them.. "Oh, gray and juvia. Why are you late?"   
Gray replied "Sorry sir!" Juvia almost got ran over, so I saved her."   
"Oh! But she's made of water, so it wouldn't affect her?" Everyone in the class gasped.. Mister.Semiore was being rude!  
Juvia bursted into tears. "Juvia feels not wanted!" *sad face*   
" I was joking juvia, you and gray sit down!"   
Gray & Juvia took there places.. gray tapped my shoulder. "Hey Erza, who's that dude next to you??" he whispered.  
"He's Jellal Fernandes, He transfered here from Appleton Academy, he's also my childhood bestfriend." I whispered back.

~10 mins later~ (BELL GOES - Science!)  
~Jellal~  
"Hey erza, can you show me how to get to science since im new?"   
"Yeah sure! Follow me." me and erza walked to science chatting away. I saw the science corridor,but we walked straight past it.   
"Erza? We just walked past the science corridor." I told her.  
Erza ran up to me and hugged me and bursted into tears.  
"Jellal! I missed you so much. I'm glad you're alive." ♥  
I gasped.. and then hugged her back. "You already said that, you silly billy!" I said to her. Erza let go, and stepped away.   
"I'm sorry, I just cant belive your here!"   
I laughed, we walked back to the science corridor and got in the room, the teacher stared at me. "Oh Hello! This is a new face. Welcome to Science, im Mr Block!" said Mr Block.   
"Hi. I'm Jellal Fernandes, I just transfered here from appleton academy!"   
"Erza, Look after Jellal and you two can be buddies!" he said with a smile :)

~CHAPTER FINISHED~


	3. Glass Accident

~Erza~  
I nodded with a smile and said, 'Okay sir!' I took Jellal over to my desk. I told him there was a spare seat over there, so he went to grab it and pulled it over. Once everyone had sat down, the register was took.. and then the teacher said 'Ok class, today we're gonna do an expirement. It involves acid and glass stuff, so be careful. Alright?' Everyone nodded. ~5 mins later~ *CRASH* The glass cup landed on the floor, I had knocked it by mistake. I gasped, "oops!" I fell over and almost fainted.

~Jellal~  
I looked to my right, Erza wasn't there. I looked around in the classroom, still no Erza. Then i checked on the right-side floor. There she was lieing down . . . WITH GLASS IN HER KNEE!  
I bent down and said "Erza...? Are You Ok?" Erza slowly woke up.   
"I knocked the glass bottle and it landed on the floor." she said.  
"Yeah, I know i can see that by the glass in your knee!" I pointed at her knee. Wendy, Natsu, Juvia, Gray and Lucy gathered around us. "Guys?! What happend?" shouted Lucy curriosuly.   
"Erza knocked the glass bottle and it fell down onto the floor, she's also got glass in her legs." I said.  
"OMG! Get the teacher!" Everyone called the science teacher. I used my hankerchief and wrapped the blood around the glass, to stop it from overflowing. I put her arm on my shoulder, and slowly lifted her up.  
~Erza~  
I woke up, and saw i was being carried by Jellal. My arm was wrapped around his neck and touching his arm. "I'm glad your awake, Erza!" He mumbled. The teacher went up to jellal and said in a very confusing voice "What happend here?". "I knocked the glass bottle and it fell onto my knee." The teacher gasped. "Jellal, do you know the way to the clinic?" Jellal nodded. "Then take her to the clinic!"   
~Jellal~  
I ran as fast as possible out the door and to the clinic. We stopped at a seat. I told Erza to sit down. "Erza sit down, I'm giving you a piggyback!"   
"Why?" asked Erza.  
"Cause it will be quicker." I said. She sat down and leaped onto my arms.   
~Erza~  
It's not comfy up here, it's just awkward. With normal piggybacks u can lie down on there arms.. but here it would look awkward.   
"Lie down on my back Erza, you don't look comfy." How did he know what I said. Is he a mindreader?  
"No i'm not a mindreader your just easy to tell."  
Yeah that so prooves that you AREN'T one.

~Chapter finished!~


	4. Faith Of Hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I finished this story two years ago, so this is ages ago. Thanks for reading though.

                                                           **Chapter four: Faith of Hope.**  


~Jellal~

We arrived at the clinic. After a bit of awkward talking on the way there.  Just so I could keep Erza awake long enough.  I entred the clinic and said. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I shouted. A Young girl appeared wearing a pretty pink dress, and silver hair. "Hi! I'm Mirajane, the teacher said you'd be coming." She said. I nodded. "That's us." I said.

"Ookay, well go and take a seat over there got another paintent to attend to. You have to sit in the left back room!"

Erza suddenly jumped out my arms. And tried to stand up, But she failed. I helped her up.

~Erza~

"Jellal, let go. I can do it myelf." I tried to walk but fell over. Jellal helped me up. "Nah, i'm not gonna let you hurt yourself anymore." He said. I smiled. I woundered to myself, why was he doing this? Jellal put his arm around mine, and lifted me up slowly, and took me into the back room. Once we got in there he layed me down on the bed.

I smiled. "Jellal, you can go now. If you want." He shook his head. "Nah. I wanna stay with you."  He smiled. I smiled back.

I sat up, and wrapped my arms around his. I hugged him as tight as possible. To surprise, he put his arms around mine. I bursted into tears, "Jellal.. Am i gonna be okay?" I asked.

"You should be I don't see why you wouldn't, Plus i hope your okay!"

"Hey, Jellal this is boring wanna play a game?"

"What kinda game?"

"About your life game.. Were you explain how you're life has been!"

"Eh ok. Could be fun."

~to be continued~


	5. The Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I finished this story two years ago, so this is ages ago. Thanks for reading though.

  **Chapter 5: The Injury**  


~Erza~

About 10 minutes after the game was finished. We just talked like normal friends would. It was fun, seeing how our past has been. Jellal's past was awesome. Weathers mine was boring, just me growing up in Fairy Tail. *laughs* I guess thats not BORING. But, you know what I mean.  A few seconds after, Mira-jane came back in, "Hi Erza, I'm going to check you up now!" I nodded.

"Can Jellal stay in here? please. He's my bestfriend."

"Sure, but how are you two bestfriends already its been what, like 2 hours?"

"Oh.. We were childhood bestfriends. We were being forced to work as slaves in the 'tower of heaven' they kicked me out, and Jellal escaped somehow." I said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, for asking." sighed Mirajane

"It's fine, it's nice to talk about life once in a while." Mirajane. smiled, and began the check-up. She got a wet cloth and a dry cloth, she damped the wet chloth on my knee, it was freezing! I let out a small shriek. "Sorry, er-chan." I smiled. Once she wiped the blood. She cleared up the wet spots using a damp chloth. "Okay, Erza. I'm gonna pull the glass out your knee-cap. But you have two options. 1) I can put you to sleep. 2) You can stay awake when i do it."

"I'll choose option one thanks." I said to Mirajane.

"Okay, i'm going to give u some medicine to make you fall to sleep, Jellal im going to leave you with Erza" Mirajane winked at him.

She fed me the tablets and i fell to sleep.

~Jellal~

Once Erza had fell to sleep, I held her hand. Hoping she'd awake sometime soon. I watched Mirajane pull the glass out of her knee, I almost threw up. I led on Erza's stomach and fell asleep.

~To Be Continued~


	6. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I finished this story two years ago, so this is ages ago. Thanks for reading though.

                                                    **Chapter 6: Waking Up!**  


~Jellal~

Erza had still not woke up yet, and I was hoping she would soon. Meanwhile, Mirajane was pulling the glass out of Erza's knee, I looked away. I almost threw up.

~5 mins later~

The procedure was done, the glass was out of Erza's knee. But, Erza hadn't woke up yet. Mirajane said she should wake up soon.

~2 mins later~

Erza still hadn't woke up.. we began to wounder if she would ever wake up or not.

~Erza~

I began to open my eyes, and mumble a bit. I opened my eyes eventually. "Jellal?" I said in a very quiet voice.

"Yes Erza, it's me Jellal!" I smiled. and Laughed a lot infact.

"I know its you, I haven't lost my memory or anything." I said in a sarcastic voice. Mirajane came back into the room and talked to me she said "Hey, Erza.. How's your knee? I pulled the glass out."

"Oh hey Mirajane, yeah it feels alot better. Thank you so much *happy face*"

"Okay well you two better be getting back to class. It's break infact." said Mirajane

~Jellal~

Crap! I grabbed Erza's hand and ran out of the doctors. "Thanks Mirajane!" Me and Erza both shouted. "Erza and Jellal, headmaster's office now!". Uh-Oh. I looked at Erza, She looked at me. She took me to the headmaster's office. "I've been expecting you two." The headmaster said. The headmaster slowly said---

* * *

~To be continued in chapter 7~


	7. Couple trial for a whole year

   _Chapter 7: Couple Trial For A Whole Year!_  


~Jellal~ 

We got into the headmasters office, and in a very small tone he said "I've been expecting you two, welcome to FairyTail Academy Jellal Fernandes."  

"Thanks headmaster, but why are we here? we haven't done anything wrong. We missed one class because Erza got glass in her knee, in science. She knocked the glass cup, and so I took her to the clinic." I said. "Ah yes, it isn't about that. Erza and Jellal, i've recently sent an e-mail out to all the teachers. That you two MUST be partners in everything you do, and stay together all the time in school. This will last for one year, also before you ask. I did not arrange this. You're parents did, because Erza your parents said that you and Jellal were bestfriends.. and since this thing has just opened. (the couple thing) we're testing you two." Said the teacher. 

"Oh. A whole year?! what.. well okay it could be fun! :) " said Erza and she smiled. 

I smiled also. Yes, this was my chance to get to know her!! I was kind of falling for her alot. "Now, you two may go and enjoy the rest of your break. But remember to stay together!!!" Me and Erza exited out the room. I took Erza's hand, she stared at me for a second, before gripping my hand. And we went to the yard, looking for Lucy, Natsu, Wendy and Levy-chan.  

~Erza~ 

After a few minutes of searching, we finally found them. And I told lucy, natsu, wendy and levy, about the couple thing me and Jellal were signed up for. After I had told them, they all went 'oooh'. Haha, they must think were joking. Levy had been in this thing before. "Hey, Erza and Jellal I got put in this aswell mines over now, I got put in it with Gajeel Redfox, we became a couple in the end. So watch out" Levy told us. I looked over at Jellal, and I started blushing away. My face went bright pink. Jellal noticed me blushing, and he started blushing aswell. Levy winked, haha.  

~*Bell goes*~ (Maths) 

~Jellal~ 

I took hold of Erza's hand, and ran to maths class. "Cya everyone!" Erza went to them. We were in diffrent math's to them. We finally got there, and the teacher was doing a seating plan. "Hello sir." Erza said, the teacher looked at the door and saw me and Erza stood here. "Oh hello! You must be Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlett". We Nodded. "I got the e-mail, you two are at the back of the class, and Gajeel and Gray are next to you two." he said. I took Erza to the back of the class. And I sat down, so did she. Gray noticed us holding hands, and he went 'OOOHHH, LOVE IS IN THE AIR?'  

~Erza~ 

I punched Gray's stomach, "Shut up Gray! You Have Juvia!!!" Gray sighed. "I know, but I can't tell her. I don't know why, im scared she'll reject me." I bursted out laughing. 

"REJECT YOU?! I think Juvia has loved you ever since you met at the phantom lord's arc. That's why she joined, even Gajeel joined with her." I told him and I laughed at what he said.  

"Anyway, why were you two holding hands?" Asked Gray, with a wink. "Oh! were doing the couple thing... were we have to stay together, for a whole year." Gajeel gegged into the conversation. "Oh! I did that with Levy McGarden, we became a couple in the end, so watch out." Gajeel chuckled. 

"Yeah I know, she told us at breaktime." I laughed back. 

"SILENCE AT THE BACK! I shall put up some adding sums and you have to work in partners to solve them. Partners: Gray & Gajeel, Jellal and Erza, Loke and Lucy, Cana and Freed. etc. etc." 

I pulled my chair up to Jellal's desk, and got my bag, and reached into it trying to find my Pencil Case. We started doing the questions, we both felt like we were in year 5. With questions like '5x5' etc. They must think were dumb. I put my hand on the desk, and Jellal with a surprise put his hand on top. I gasped. "Erm.. Jellal?"  

"Oh sorry." Jellal took his hand of mine.  

I smiled. "It's fine." I blushed a bit.

_~TO BE CONTINUED~_

**-**

**Author Note: Hey! I had to do another part today, may not do another one though.. because my hands kill from writting. XD Hope You Enjoyed! P.S this is about Jellal x Erza, there will be other stories of diffrent couples (e.g GajeelxLevy, LucyxNatsu)**

**P.S I added Loke, cause he was my faverioute character before he became a spirit. So, used him as a human..**

**~Love, Ash. ^O^**


	8. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I finished this story two years ago, so this is ages ago. Thanks for reading though.

~Jellal~

An hour later after Maths had finished. (they had lunch already) it was finally time to go home, after a long days of work. I smiled, i couldn't wait to go home. I looked at Erza, she was smiling and looking at the clock. I bet she was thinking "whens it time, so we can get out of this hell hole?!" I thought it would be something like that. Ah well, can't wait for tommorow atleast. I don't know why. I guess so I could see Erza again. *Bell rings* Yay! it was finally time, i gripped Erza's hand out of nowere and dragged her out of the class.

*AT HOME*

~Erza~

"Master! Im home! Hey everyone! :3" I said in a happy voice. "Master, i've got a question. it's important."

"Ask away er-chan!" he smiled.

"Did you get me and Jellal Fernades on the friendship trial?" I squeaked in a happy voice.

"Aye I did, are you happy?" He laughed in his normal old laugh~

"Yes! :)" I ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm also in love with him, I have been for ages.. but what can I do? He only sees me as a friend I think."

"Try asking someone else that question, not me. Maybe Gajeel or Levy since there together?"

I nodded, I said in my mind. I guess ill choose Levy, cause Gajeel will make up stuff, and it will be awkward cause hes a boy.  I went over to Levy and said. "Hey Levy! Can i talk to you?"

"Yeah sure!" she said and she smiled.

"Okay, well you know that dude? Jellal.. who i introduced you to at school, i'm kind of falling for him :x But i don't know what to do, so I asked for your advice since your in a relationship with Gajeel." Gajeel noticed we was talking about him and he looked over, me and Levy just smiled at him. He turned away. "Hmm, I don't know Er-chan, maybe find out how he thinks he feels about you? Like ask him question about you two in paticular, but make sure it isnt obvious."

"Okay Levy! Thanks for your help!" Levy smiled.

"No problem, Er-chan!"

~9.pm at night~ ~Erza~

I was in bed thinking about Jellal, They say if you have a dream about someone that means that that person is thinking about you. I smiled. I hope i get a dream about Jellal then! I fell asleep and shut my eyes.

I start to have a dream~

~See the rest in chapter 9.~


	9. The Almost Love Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I finished this story two years ago, so this is ages ago. Thanks for reading though.

**Chapter 9: The Almost Love Confession.**

Erza~

I was having a dream about JELLAL.. a dream about him?! what.. i must be going crazy, that means he's thinking about me sleeping in bedd.

~Jellal~

I was dreaming about Erza, about her scarlett beautiful red her, and her georgeous eyes. I wish she knew how i felt, but I don't think that'll happen. I give up! I'll tell her tommorow how I feel about her.

~9AM~ (ERZA)

It was 9am in the morning and the alarm had just gone off, I yawned and stretched and did my daily routine as usaul. Then I got my stuff and told natsu to hurry his bottom up. Then once he did, we walked to school.. When we got the school gates I saw Jellal. "I'll leave yous alone" natsu said and he winked, and he ran away. I walked up to Jellal and said "Erm, Hey." I smiled.

"Oh hey, Erza.. How are you?" Jellal replied

"Yeah im fine, but tired." I said in a knackard voice

*Bell goes*

~Jellal~

Darn! Oh well, still got all day. I'll just find a perfect monement. I grabbed Erza and pulled her into homeroom. Once we got there we sat down, and the homeroom teacher just talked to us about, random stuff. Haha. Was kinda boring. Then it was class, Science again. We walked to science in silence, I tried to spruce up the conversation and said.. "Erza...?"

"Yeah?" she said.

"Eeeerrmm, i've gotta tell you something at lunchtime wil you meet me somewere... private?" I asked.

"Erm, okay. I'll meet you at the balcony I guess." She replied.

After about two lessons I walked up to the balcony and waited for Erza. She finally got here after 5 minutes. I waved.

"Hey Erza, there's something i gotta tell you." I said.

"Theres also something I need to tell you."

We both knew what each other was gonna say so we said it at the same time.

"I Lo----"

"I Lo---"

We got interuppted by the bell, darn,Almost told her, there was some good came out of it, Erza came up to me then kissed my cheek and ran off. I blushed.

-

***See more in next chapter***


	10. The First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I finished this story two years ago, so this is ages ago. Thanks for reading though.

                                                      **Chapter 10: The First Kiss.**  


~Erza~

I was sad, i never got to tell him.. it would've been awesome if he knew how i felt and he felt the same way, after the kiss on cheek scene I ran away from him, since I didn't know what to say afterwards. I went to class which was Technology, we was Making cookies. I could make one for Jellal :3 So I did. I put some chocolate crisps in it. Yum! It looked delicious I could just eat this, then I put it into the oven and waited for it to cook.. I got out the oven and waited for it to set. "Thanks for coming students!" the teacher said. I picked it up, and took it to Jellal. I found him in the Libary. He stood up as soon as he saw me at the door. He stared at me. I stared back. I closed the door and walked in. "Erm, Hey Jellal."

Jellal stuttred. "Um, hey Erza."

"I made you a cookie in food technology." I gave him the cookie.

He took the cookie right out of my hands, "I'll guess Ill leave you alone now."

(Kiss scene alert!)

"W-wait Erza!" he ran up to me, grabbed my back and leaned me back. I felt scared. He kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and he closed his. His lips were smooth and also wet and a bit dry, he kissed me like passionate fireworks exploding in the sky. (A/N: Angus, thongs and perfect snogging refernace) after that, he let go of me. He hugged me, I felt safe in his tight grip, his nose touched my nose, after that he let go off his tight grip, and he smiled. I was just stood there, with no words. I had no clue what to say.

~Jellal~

I had finally done it, finally kissed her. I ran out the room, and ran to homeroom. Once i got into homeroom, the bell had just gone meaning if you'd come after you'd be late. I saw Erza appear in the doorway, she was shocked. Must be from that kiss. "Erza! Why are you late?" the teacher shouted at her!

"Euuur, sorry Si-i-r. I was er, busyy......." she said in a worried voice. "Its fine, just go sit down!" the teacher said, she came and sat down. I stared at her, she stared back.

-

**~See more in next chapter~**


	11. 'I fancy you'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I finished this story two years ago, so this is ages ago. Thanks for reading though.

                                      **Chapter 11: 'I fancy You'**  


~Erza~

I sat down at my desk and just stared at the teacher, I didn't stare at Jellal nor anyone at this monement in time. After class had finished I exited the class without Jellal and just went straight onto the next class, I probarly should've spoke to Jellal but I couldn't,that kiss was just to special for a 'friendly kiss'.. could this be more of a 'LOVE' kiss? At lunchtime I finally went up to Jellal and talked to him. "erm, Hey Jellal."

He stared at me.

"Oh, hey erza." he smiled.

"Erm, about that kiss yesterdaaaayyyyy.. do you fancy me?"

I saw him slowly nod. "Erm, yes.. I've fancied you for ages. I gasped for a monement then I smiled. "I fancy you two, I didnt know how to tell you, but since you told me first.. *blush* i feel alot better." Jellal laughed. I gasped "What are you laughing at?!"

He chuckled. "You're so cute Erza!"  I blushed. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, I felt safe in his grip. He was warm and comfy. He wrapped his arms around my back (we was in the libary). Natsu barged open the door, and interupted "HEYY--" He noticed me and Jellal Hugging and kissing. He laughed. I turned around, at first I didn't hear anyone laughing and thought it was my imagination, until i turned around and saw Natsu. Shit. He saw us hugging away, I think he took it as friends or something, well hopefully. I was just blushing away and really embarrased, but then guess what happend. Jellal didn't even notice Natsu was there and kissed me on the lips. Natsu sniggered, "AWWW, Young Love" he sang. "Shut up, Natsu!"

"Erzaa, who are you talking to?" I pointed behind him..

"Natsu Dragneel!, errm we were.. just ... ah er."  Natsu chuckled. "Its fine, I wont tell don't worry!" I didn't notice Natsu walk over to me and push me into Jellal, we ended up kissing and hugging. It was a slightly bit awkward. Natsu winked.

-

**~Find out what Happends in chapter 12!~**


	12. Love Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I finished this story two years ago, so this is ages ago. Thanks for reading though.

   **Chapter 12: Love Poem.**  


~Jellal~ (8am)

Since the 'i fancy you' part was done and dusted, and we just kept hugging and kissing. It felt strange not being in a relationship with her, so.. today I might ask her out. I woke up and got ready and combed my hair trying to make me look neat. Seeing as Erza told me I looked so un-neat on first day, oops. *chuckle* (9am) I ran to school and got into class on time, I didn't see Erza running after me down the road. "Geez Jellal, you're either death or just couldn't hear me, or you were in a rush" she told me in homeroom.

"I was in a rush cause I thought i was gonna be late, but I wasn't. Sorry, Erza" I smiled, she smiled back.

I went over to Natsu-kun after class and said "Hey Natsu, i wanna ask Erza out.. but I'm to scared" Natsu bursted out into a big laughter. "HAHAA! You should ask her you wimp. I mean you've already Kissed and hugged. I even saw you, so ask her.. I'm sure she'll say yes" I was thinking for a monement then said "Are you sure?" Natsu nodded.

"When have I been wrong?" thats true, Natsu Dragneel is never wrong. At lunchtime, I searched for Erza I couldn't find her anywere, seriously. Until! She came up behind me and scared me out of my socks! WOAH! I laughed. "Erza, you scared me!" Erza laughed. "Hahahahahahahhahaha" okay that was a really awkward laugh. I chuckled back.

*after a bunch of lessons school finishes at 3:30* I ran home, after saying a bye to Erza, which was pointless. I couldn't wait till I get home. I got home, ran up to my room and got some lined paper and, cause i think she likes pokemon I wrote a love letter. "Roses are Red, Violets Are Blue, If i were a pokemon i'd choose you, you're smile is stronger then a hyperbeam itself, you're lightning is more beautiful then a thunderbolt. I'll love you forever and always! Like Pikachu and Ash we'd make the perfect team. Out of all 360 pokemon I choose you. You're not just any legendary, your my lengandry.

~Jellal" after I had finished writting it, I folded it up and put it in an envelope and put Erza's name on the front of the envelope. I licked it, to make sure it stayed. Once that had done, I put it into my school bag and cracked on with my homework.

-

**~Does Erza Accept Jellal's love? find out in next chapter!**

 


	13. 'Yes'

                                                                                        **Chapter 13: Yes.**  


*half 9* (ERZA)

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. I yawned after doing so. I litteraly couldn't be assed today, I don't know why. Because it was school I guess. I love school now though, cause of Jellal. I went to school, I saw Jellal walking to school I ran up to were he was at. I waved "Hey Jellal!" He waved back and we started our normal casual conversation.

(Jellal)

After Homeroom class had finishd I went up to Natsu-Kun and said "Hey natsu, can you give this to erza, please?" He nodded.

"Of Course, Mate!". When it came around to lunchtime I stayed far away from Erza until she opened the letter at lunchtime. I snuck around the corner and saw Natsu giving Erza the letter. As expected, she opened it! And guess what, her face went bright pink she must've blushed at it. Even though I was hoping to stay far away from her at lunchtime, it didn't suceed. She came up to me and grabbed my hand and took me to the balcony/rooftop (whatever ye wanna call it) once we took a stumble up to the rooftop cause she was dragging me, trying to hurry before the bell gone probarly. Once we got there the time had finally came, yep she asked me. "Erm, Jellal?"

"Yes erza??" I said.

"Err. Will -y-o-uuuu goo outt w-it-th me?" she said in a stuttery voice.

"Of course I will  Erza!" *smile* She gasped. She must be thinking 'was this a dream?' "Reallyyy!? OMG!" Erza ran up to me and hugged me, I swear I almost got strangled, after that she let go and kissed me on the lips. Young love. We were happy as two Blessed butterflys (A/N: Zelda Skyward Sword referance) I smiled so did Erza, *BELL RINGS* me and Erza ran to class once we got into class, I hugged Erza. Juvia saw us and said "Juvia, wants a relationship like that with gray-sama!" she blushed and looked over at Gray. *sigh*

-

**~chapter end~**


	14. A recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I finished this story two years ago, so this is ages ago. Thanks for reading though.

                                                    **Chapter 14: A Recap.**  


~Erza~

I heard Juvia say that she wanted like a relationship with Gray like ours. (A/N: Spoiler for next fanfic is Juvia x Gray fanfic!) I was surprised they weren't in a relationship I mean they'd be adorable, but anyway all I could think about was Jellal Fernandes, Jellal's real name is Gerad.  (Author note: I didn't know Gerad was english for Jellal but i prefer Jellal so i say that) I prefer myself Jellal, easier to remember. I still remember that time, after the Tower of heaven were Jellal tried to destory Nirvania by attaching a 'circle of self-destruction' to himself. I ran after him, he luckily survived. When I was young I couldn't cry out my right eye, it was sad, because when me and Jellal was being made to be laboured as slaves in tower of heaven.. some dude attacked me, and took me away from Jellal. He hurt me, but in the end Jellal came to rescue me. I'm very lucky to have a friend like him, well not FRIEND. More like B O Y F R I E N D , it was finally monday, and I had a dream about him. It was lovely, as usaul I did my morning routine and got ready for school! But when I got out the door.. it was snowing, like what the hell. It normally never snows in fairy tail. Odd. I ran to school in my snowboots, I couldnt be bothered waiting for Natsu so I didn't. I just walked to school, but on the way to school I saw a clock .. a spirit possibly, i thought for a second then I knew it was Lucy's clock spirit! I ran after it.


	15. Following A Clock

                                                                   **Chapter 15: Following A Clock**  


~Erza~

*pant pant* I was still running after the clock, Lucy's spirit. Lucy looked back and said "Oh hey erza!" the clock repeated.

"Oh hey erza!" she said. The clock copies everything she says haha, after I was done running after it , it lead me to school. So I Requipped into my school gear. I forgot to put it on, so i've been running in my pjamas all morning. (embarrasing!) When I got to school, I saw Jellal. He waved at me, I waved back. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. He chuckled "Haaha, you okay sleepyhead?" I didn't reply. I pratically almost fell asleep in his arms.  Until, he poked my eye to wake me up. "Oi, don't fall asleep on me. It's school" I smiled and yawned.  He picked me up and carried me into the building bridal style. Eh, fun. I almost fell asleep again. (author note: i keep falling asleep in real cause im really ill xD)  Once we got into homeroom, he put me on the floor and poked my eye again. (hate when people do that) I yawned and said 'what?' I looked around, well we was in homeroom and everyone was staring at me and him, er yeah. Everyone kinda knew we was dating now.. Levy winked. "I told you in the end, you'd become a couple" Gajeel sighed. "Shut up, Levita." (Author note: found out that's levy's name, not sure if I spelt it right xD) She turned around to Gajeel and stuck her tongue out at him. The rebel. *10 Mins later* homeroom had finally finished.


	16. Will You Be My Prom Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I finished this story two years ago, so this is ages ago. Thanks for reading though.

                                               **Chapter 16: Will You Be My Prom Date?**  


~Erza~

It was science again, and remember the time were I dropped the glass on the floor? Yeah that time. Well, that was supposed to be a test to see if we could manage it. Well, we got an F. Yeah both of us. Thanks to me because I dropped that stupid glass, but the teacher also said we could redo it again if we wanted to. We was about to redo it. I whispered to Jellal "Make sure you don't drop anything, to make us fail." He chuckled. I sighed. Hoping it would go well.

~10 MIns later~

YES! We had done it the experiment was done. After the teacher gave us our grade (which was C) A bit higher. Could've done better, but ya know, after the teacher dismissed us we ran out the classroom screaming "HOORAY! We did it!!" to no surprise, Jellal came up to me and lifted me up and hugged me. I had missed theese feels, Lucy stared at us she must be thinking. "Errr, guys keep it down!" or some palava like that. I chuckled. Once we got to the cafeteria since it was lunch now, I got a ham sandwhich and scoffed it down me, jellal got some spaghetti on the other hand. I picked up his spoon and put spaghetti on it, he woundered what I was doing, after putting the spaghetti on the spoon. I said "Open ye mouth." He sighed. "Im not a baby, Er-chan!" I giggled and chuckled. I knew that. Eventually, he did open his mouth and I put the spaghetti in his mouth and he chomped it away. Loud eater alert. I stealed some of his spaghetti. "Erza! that's mine, get ye own!" He chuckled after saying that. I shook my head and said. "Nah babe!" He laughed. I took a fork from the table and chomped one single piece of spaghetti, then Natsu pushed Jellal so his mouth caught the other end of the spaghetti peice, so it became a 'Lady and the tramp' monement. Haha! After we both ate the spaghetti peice, we wasn't looking how short it got. So in the end, it got too short, and our lips ended up kissing. It was so romantic!!

*DING DONG* (HOMEROOM)

~Jellal~

Homeroom bell had just gone, once we got into homeroom the homeroom teacher had a little anouncement to make. "Children, prom is coming up in 2 days!, so start asking people to be your lovey dovey prom dates!" I smiled. I couldn't wait. I'm asking Erza to prom obviously, after 2 lessons. It was finally time to go home. (A/N: The school class's are like this. Homeroom>period 1> period 2> break> period 3> lunch> period 4> period5>hometime. Period =  Lesson btw.)

Outside the school, I asked Natsu and Gray and Loke and Gajeel, to help me perform a song for Erza to ask her out with. Gray loved that idea, we couldn't choose a song. (Authornote: i made up a song in the end, don't blame me if lyrics are bad). We saw Erza walking home, Gray had already whispered to Juvia the idea, and Juvia took Lucy her 'romantic rival' of to talk in private. Erza gasped. "What's going on?!" She looked around and saw Gray, Gajeel, Jellal and Natsu. I pretended I had a microphone and sang.

"Erza Scarlett, You're a beautiful scarlett flower in all its glory. I wanna be with you all day, every day. Erza scarletttt, I love you. I hope you love me to. I couldn't live without you, you're smile is beautiful and you're tears make me cry. You're beautiful. I love you! Roses are red, Violets are blue. You're name is Erza Scarlett, because you're a beautiful scarlett flower in all its glory. Erza Scarlett, Will You Be My Prom Date?" Erza ended up crying in the end, and nearly everyone in the fairy tail guild had gathred.

-

**Will Erza say yes or no?? Find out in next chapter!**


	17. I love you to the very end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I finished this story two years ago, so this is ages ago. Thanks for reading though.

**Chapter 17: I Love You To The Very End.**

~Erza~

I was litteraly crying my eyes out. My tears were rolling down my blouse, I ran up to Jellal and hugged him and shouted 'Yes!' Not knowing everyone in the guild had came to watch even grandpa Markrov, Markrov was proud of me. I went over to him and grabbed Jellal with me to meet him. "Hi Grandpa! This is my boyfriend Jellal!" Jellal smiled "Hey Sir, Nice to meet you!".

"Yes, you too Jellal! I hope you will look after Erza with all you're hearts content!" Jellal smiled.

"Yes sir, I will!" I went up to him and kissed his cheek. I couldn't wait for prom now, it was gonna be the best night of my life. I smiled. I whispered in my mind "Thank You, God for the best boyfriend ever. And for making my life worth living for."     I smiled, and  more tears came coming down my eyes. I wanted this monement to last forever, after this I walked up to Jellal and said. "I love you, never change. Okay?" He nodded. He grabbed my hand tightly in his grip, and told me. "I'd never change for anyone, and definitly not for you. Erza, I Love You. ♥" more tears came down my eyes. Mirajane walked over and said. "Ooh, what do we have here?" she peeked over her brother's head. (Elfman) and saw me and Jellal holding hands. She blushed and said "I knew it would happen." Something strange happend at that monement. Yeah, it was strange. Gajeel started singing obviously for Levy. He sang "Levy, You're hair is a beautiful violet flower. We met in highschool, we was the first people on the couple trial and i'm glad I was partended up with you. Levita, Will  You Be My PromDate?♥"

I looked over at Levy, She shouted "Yes, Gajeel! ♥ " Gajeel ran over to her and picked her up and hugged her. Aww Adorableness. I also saw Jet and Droy, there mouths were wide apart, probarly in shame at Levy. How she picked Gajeel and not them. Levy kissed Gajeel when he picked her up. Jellal, grabbed my hand and took me to some sort of cliff what I never knew was here.

~Jellal~

"So did you like my song?" Erza nodded

"Haha I loved it! It was awesome and very creative." Erza sighed. "Jellal, i'm glad you came to this school. I thought i'd never see you again." (Author Note; Refrance from Fairy Tail - Episode 154 "Just enough time to pass each other".)  Erza's tears started to come again. I sighed. I walked over to Erza, who was sat on the stone in tears and kissed her lightly on the lips and said "You're so adorable, Erza. Remember when we were kids, and I was overtook by Zeref.."

"Yeah, and you kicked me out of the tower of heaven!" Erza's tears came more. I could tell I was upsetting her but I knew I had to tell her what happend. "I know, and im sorry. after all, that's how we met that's our faitful friendship started. Remember that time, you're grandad died? and you gained magic. I loved that monement, and also that time when you got took away and said 'everything would be alright?' Well, I came to rescue you and found you tied up to a post and took you down from there, and grabbed you, and noticed your eye had gone--" I stopped for a monement, and woundered and said "How did your eye get better?" Erza smiled.

"Porlyusica helped me, she found me and fixed my eye. It was a metal eye she gave me, but It was a replaceable of my own eye, so that I could see again. She helped me get better. She also told me, if I cried two tears it means, I loved that person. (Two tears = tears out of both eye, btw.) and, remember that time when you set yourself on 'self-destruction' to kill Nirvana and yourself.  And leave me to cease my 'hatred' of you.. well I never hated you, I loved you for ages. I cried when you almost killed yourself, and them times when you said 'Erza, that name brings warm in my heart' (REFRENCE TO FAIRY TAIL EPISODE : Recollections of Jellal)  I smiled, that made me cry and blush. I didn't want you to die, I wanted you with me forever." Jellal smiled and coughed. "Eugh, catching a cold I think." Erza chuckled. "Lets go?" I nodded. I took her hand and gripped it, erza quicklys said "One last thing, I've loved you forever. I'm glad you chose me in the end." Jellal smiled and tears were in his eyes.

-

**Chapter done.**

 


	18. Chapter 18: Sound Asleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I finished this story two years ago, so this is ages ago. Thanks for reading though.

I forgot to save the chapter, but you can read it [here](http://prntscr.com/21bthd)

 

Have a nice day (:


	19. Poor Lucy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I finished this story two years ago, so this is ages ago. Thanks for reading though.

**Chapter 19: Poor Lucy!**

~Erza~

The weird thing was as soon as me and Jellal got into school we saw Lucy Heartfilla our friend lieing on the floor with blood everywere and unconcious. Not moving. We ran over to her I shook her shoulder "Lucy? WAKE UP!" No reply. She was deffinitly unconcious. She could die if she doesn't get help. We saw Natsu in gate and I winked at Jellal he nodded.

~Jellal~

I ran over to Natsu with just enough breath.. but ended up almost running out of my breath. "Natsu!" I panicked I shouted his name.

"Jellal? You okay bro? what happend?" He asked.

"I-i-its Lucy, She's unconcious and theres blood everywere. We don't know what happend.."

Natsu shoved past me and ran over to Lucy. I sighed "More Running." I said in my mind, so I ran back over to them. 

~Natsu~

I knelt down shaking Lucy trying to get her to wake up.. Nothing happend! I shouted furiously "Right, Who did this to Lucy?!"

"None of us did. Me and Jellal came in to the yard really early and we thought we were the only ones here. Then we saw her lieing on the floor like this. All the other students came in after us."

~Jellal~

I saw Wendy come through the school gates I went 'uh-oh' in my head. Wendy's bound to be upset cause she's one of Lucy's bestfriends. Then again, I think  Levy would be more upset. I looked over at Erza, her eyes filling up with tears. I gasped. I didn't want Erza to cry, I ran over to her. More running. Once I got over to Erza, I looked at Erza, I wrapped my arm around her waist and said in a deep voice. "Erza, Don't worry im sure Lucy will be fine. Just don't cry please. I don't like when you cry. It makes me want to cry." I smiled after I finished my sentance.

~Natsu~

I carefully picked Lucy up holding her head & feet. Bridal style. And took her to the infirmairy. Until i was stopped by Wendy.

"Natsu?" Wendy said.

"What Wendy?"

Wendy looked at me with her dark blue hair and brown eyes and said "The infirmary doesn't open until 10am, its only 8:00" I sighed. I forgot that. Damn, I'd have to wait atleast like 2 hours! I really wanted to make sure she's okay.

~continued in next chapter.


	20. Jellal's tears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I finished this story two years ago, so this is ages ago. Thanks for reading though.

**Chapter 20: Jellal's tears.**

__

~Natsu~

(2 HOURS LATER) It had been two hours I carried Lucy to the infirmary running with her, I heard a groan from her. I said "Lucy, it's gonna be okay i'm taking you to Mirajane she'll sort you out!" Lucy smiled a small smile.

~Jellal~

Erza was still crying. I couldn't stop her, I almost bursted into tears. Damnit. Erza looked at me and saw me crying she said "J-jellal? why are you crying..?"

I looked over to her and blinked and whiped my eyes.

"This reminds me of us when we was kids inn the tower of heaven and when I killed Simon." I said in a very teary voice, everytime a tear came from my eye it dripped onto the ground. Reminded me of Juvia a lot. (author note;When she joined fairy tail she said 'shi shi' translates into 'Drip drop' or something.)

~Erza~

I couldn't take Jellal crying any longer. I sighed and walked over to him and put my arm around his neck and leaned him forward to me and kissed him on the lips the kissed lasted 5 minutes, seemed like years or even hours had past. "I love you, Jellal. You're perfect. You changed me, you changed my life." Jellal smiled. "I love you too, Erza!" I hugged him.

IN THE MEANTIME..

~Natsu~

I was carrying Lucy still bridal style. When we got to the infirmary, I knocked on the door a lot of times. Banging on the door, trying to get someone to answer. Until, MIrajane came to the door. I sighed in relief.

"Natsu?! What happend to Lucy!?" she said upset.

"Erza and Jellal found her like this when they entred the playground they didn't do it. We don't know who did it. . ."

"OK. Give her me and ill check her up." I walked into the door and carefully handed her to Mirajane. She led her on the bed and got a stephoscope and checked her up. Mirajane smiled.

"Natsu, You're brave. You got here just in time." Mirajane told me. I don't know what she was on about..

"In time for what?" I asked confused.

"If you had come later then when we had just opened, Lucy might've just died." Mirajane said in a upset voice.

I gasped.. what.. NO! This can't be happening! I ran over to her and hugged Lucy. I put my hands on her hand and said "Lucy! Please wake up!" I cried in my eyes. I didn't want Lucy to die, I loved her.

**~Chapter end.**


	21. Juvia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I finished this story two years ago, so this is ages ago. Thanks for reading though.

**Chapter 21: Juvia**

 ~Natsu~

I was still crying my eyes out. Why Lucy, whoever attacked her has a massive price to pay, whenever I find out.

~10 Minutes Later~

The operation had finally finished. Yay! Lucy was safe and sound again, she opened her eyes. "N-n-natsu?" I smiled.

"Yes Lucy, its Natsu!" I replied. Lucy got up out of bed slowly and wrapped her arms around me. Tears still coming out my eyes and hers. "Lucy, who attacked and did this to you?" I asked concernd.

"J-J-Juvia.. She was jelous of something, I don't know why." She said in a small voice, after that she fell back onto the bed then fell into a deep sleep. "Mirajane, look after her please. I'm going to go see Juvia" A criminal smile spreading across my face.

(OUTSIDE)

I found Juvia. I went up to her and punched her. She shrieked. I didn't want to do this to her but I had no choice, after I had punched and slapped her. Gray came over to me and said "Natsu! stop! what are you doing to Juvia?" he said in an angry tone.

"I don't think you realise but Juvia is the one who hurt Lucy. . . And Lucy almost lost her life because of Juvia!!" I raged. Gray gasped. He looked over at Juvia and said "Juvia, is that true...?" Juvia sighed and nodded. "Yes Gray-sama, Juvia did this to Lucy-Chan, because she was Jelous of her. Because her and Natsu are falling in love. And so is Jellal and Erza. So Juvia attacked Lucy-chan." Juvia sighed. She had tears coming out of her eyes. Oh bother! When Juvia cries it gets dangerous. She's made of water, so her tears go everywere almost flooding the place. Gray quickly ran up to her and hugged her, to stop her from crying. "Juvia, it's alright. We forgive you." Juvia looked at Gray. I smiled. "Oh, and Juvia?" Juvia nodded. "I love you. Don't forget that." Juvia gasped.. was this real? Gray coming out to Juvia finally!?

~chapter finished..


	22. Sigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I finished this story two years ago, so this is ages ago. Thanks for reading though.

**Chapter 22: Sigh**

~Erza~

Yep. This was real, Gray Fullbuster coming out to Juvia Lockser. Wow! I couldn't belive my eyes. I went over to Jellal, and hugged him.

~NEXT DAY~

I yawned and stretched getting out of bed and doing my everyday morning school daily routine. (A/N: If that made sence. I didn't know how to word that xD.) I got dressed and headed to school, but this time Natsu wasn't in school. Natsu was ill, he said it had been doing with something from yesterday I suppose. I'm not sure. He just kept throwing up. Gramps, said he could stay home. (A/N: Gramps is Markrov btw.) I got to school and ran up to Jellal and hugged and kissed him. Awwh, my daily morning surprise was him. Life was complete just me and him. "Erza, I can hear you." He chuckled. I stared at him with gasped in my mouth. "Er, what? I never said anything."

"Oh, i'm sure you did something about. . . 'Life was complete just me and him', was it?" He chuckled. I gasped. I had no clue what to say. He winked. It was really awkward.

- **CHAPTER END-**  



	23. Bored.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I finished this story two years ago, so this is ages ago. Thanks for reading though.

**Chapter 23: Bored.**

~Erza~

I let out another sigh. To be honest, I didn't even know what I was sighing for. Haha. I looked at the clock, just 2 more hours. Thenn this day would be finish and then day after tommorow prom would be here. I smiled. 

*2hours later*

I ran out of school, I grabbed Jellal's hand on doing so anyway. "Hey, Jellal. You should meet my friends at the guild!" 

"Sure! I'd love to. When?"

"Now maybe?" 

"Eh okay. Im not busy!" We walked to the Fairy Tail Guild and I opened the door and I took Jellal's hand and we walked in. Looked like we was getting married haha. We walked past everyone and everyone just stared at us. Until, someone broke the silence which was Cana Alberona. "Oooh! Love is in the air" she sang. I got embarrased and my face went red. I shouted at her saying "What was that?" She got scared. "E-err, nothing Erza-chan I promise!" She saluted at me. Jellal chuckled. "You don't get called Titania for nothing, eh?" I chuckled and blushed. I poked his face. He bursted out laughing. I was bored. Anyway, we continued walking to master Markrov. I waved at him. "Hey Master!" I said to him with a smile.  "Oh Hi, Erza and Jellal." He replied.  We walked off, we didn't have anything to say to him. Considering we had met him before at the cliff scene-thingy. 

*7PM*

Jellal had already gone home. I walked back inside the Fairy Tail Guild, and chilled in my room. Meh. I don't know what to do, so I just fell asleep. 

-

**A/N: KEEP IN MIND THIS WAS BACK IN 2011 SO IM HAVING TO C+P THIS XD**


	24. Drama - Car Crash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I finished this story two years ago, so this is ages ago. Thanks for reading though.

**Chapter 24: Drama - Car Crash.**

~Erza~

*alarm clock goes off* I let out a big groan and manadged to wake up and smack the alarm clock to make it shut up. Another day of school here we come(!) well may I mention boring. The only thing what keeps it not boring is my lovely boyfriend, Jellal. Well, I got up and got ready and do my morning routine. Ate breakfast and went to school. 

Again, I saw Jellal waiting for me at the gate I ran up to him and he picked me up and hugged me. Awh. Tommorow is prom! Woo. Best night of my life. Bell went and we went to homeroom. Form teacher spoke through the form room saying nothing important to mention. Next class was.. Drama. The drama teacher explained what we had to do. "Children, today you have to make an emergancy scene it can be of any scene. You will work in pairs i've put you in pairs; Erza and Jellal, Elfman and evergreen, freed and laxus, gajeel and levy and lucy and natsu etc. Hmm. An emergancy scene I went over to Jellal and sat by him. 

"So, what you wanna do ?" he asked me.

"Hmm. We could do a car crash scene." I replied.

"Um, we could. But we don't have a car." He questioned.

"We could just imitate the car noises." I laughed. He nodded and agreed. We stood up and everyone else was just woundering what to do. We didn't know this, so when we stood up and began to practice everyone stared at us. "So, who's gonna get hurt in the car crash scene?" he asked me.

"Me? It would be funny how you would react." I let out a smile what was tugging on my lips. He agreed. "Erza and Jellal, can I see you'res first?" (A/N: They had already practiced all of them.) We nodded. At first we began to be cars what was beeping while just float sitting in the air. Kinda weird. But, yeah. Next thing we did was Jellal came towards me and we pretended  to bang into eachother. We both made a crash noise to make it look like that. 

Next, once we had banged into eachother We had pretended that I fell out the car. So, then the driver in the other car (Jellal) would come to save me. So. I just lied on the floor.

QUICK AUTHOR NOTE: Before I start writting / you read Jellal's part. Just saying, but they were acting here so this is just acting not actually happening. :3 .

~Jellal~

I looked out my fake car window. And I saw Erza lying on the ground. I got out my fake car and ran over to her. I put my ear to her mouth to see if she was breathing.  She wasn't breathing. *she was pretending not to breathe, btw* I did my CPR stuff and I put two hands on her heart and pushed in to see if it would work. I only did it gently to make sure I actually didn't properly hurt her. She still wouldn't breathe when we were acting. I started crying. And screamed "Erza, i'm sorry!" funny thing is I was actually crying I guess I would be really upset if she got hit by a car. Luckily, I had a phone inn my car so I ran back to my car and rang 999 and requested an ambulance. After that, we got up and bowed we had finished! Woo. It was funny. Next was Freed and Laxus's not even gonna discuss it. Freed was fanboying over Laxus. Haha! 

**~until next time.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I finished this story two years ago, so this is ages ago. Thanks for reading though.

**Chapter 25: The Ending.**

~Erza~

It was still school. I was litteraly bouncing up and down my seat for prom tommorow night. Can't wait. 

"Erza what are you doing?" Jellal asked.

"Oh, I um.. I'm excited for tommorow for prom!" I replied.

"Aren't we all" Jellal said. 

It was finally the last lesson of the day. And we all went home after that had finished. Of course i've already picked my outfit out because .. I can just use requip. It's a nice purple dress. Shows a bit of cleavage. But.. not that much. Anyway, it was now 9pm I went to bed and got a goodnights sleep. Another dream about Jellal. Haha. 

~Next day~

I woke up to find it was daytime! Woop. Woop. Prom today after 6 boring lessons of school. I have a plan to go in later then the prom starts. . Just so everyone.. notices me. ~7 hours later~ School had finished. I ran home and got ready for prom . And put my hair in a nice red bun.

~Jellal~

Ah. Finally prom, which means goodbye highschool... Woo!  I walked home casually. And  I got my hair done and got into my white tuxedo. With a white flower thing. (A/N: Not quite sure what they call them) ~5 hours later~ It was finally time to go to prom. I already ordered a limo. For me and Erza of course. So, I got into the limo and told the limo driver to go to the Fairy Tail guild. 

~erza~

The person who was sat in the back with me got out and went to the guild door and knocked on. Quite a few times. Suddenly, Markrov the master came to the door. "Um, can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah. you can, Im here for Erza scarlet. She's got a prom date with Jellal fernandes. Jellal ordered a limo for both of them. And I'm here to pick her up." The person replied.

"Oh! Okay. Natsu! Go get Erza!" Markrov shouted. 

"Okay, Gramps." Natsu replied. Natsu ran to Erza's room and banged on door. "Oi, lover. Jellal's here with a limo to take you both to prom."  I couldn't belive it. Jellal... ordered a limo?! Cool! I put my shoes on and ran downstairs. Everyone stared at me whilst walking down the stairs. Some of them even wolf whistled. Heh. Wendy-san came up to me and said "Erza-San, You look beautiful!" 

"Thanks Wendy." I thanked. I walked out the door, and past my master. His jaw dropped at me. Haha. The person who was at the door opened up the door into the limo and I got in. He helped me in. When I got in the limo, I didn't recognise Jellal. Haha! "Hey hun." He said.

"Hey. Now's the time for prom eh." I asked.

"Yup." he replied. It took us half an hour (30 minutes) to get to school then walk into the hall were prom was happening. When we got out the car,  Jellal took me by the hand. And we walked in. Hand in hand. When we walked into the hall, everyone stared at us. Haha. ~About 10 mins later~

"Its time for a slow dance. So, grab your partners and get on the dancefloor!!" he said. I took Jellal's hand and we walked too the center of the hall. Because we're cool like that. Haha. I put my hand on Jellal's shoulder and he put his hand on my waist. And we put our hands in hand, and we started ballroom dancing. We danced the night away. Aww. ~3 hours later~ Prom had finished. We had a random quick graduation thing. And we got all our awards. Oh yeah, forgot to mention. Me and Jellal got cutest couple in prom. Hahaha. Woop! I agree to be honest. Then.. about another hour. It was 11pm. We had finally finished high school. We was now almost adults. Jellal was 16. I was 16 aswell. Two more years then legal to be allowed. 

\--

END OF THAT, IF ANYONE ACTUALLY READ THIS THEN HOLLA XD Omg, this was so bad (wrote back in 2011)

\--

**Present author: Yo, Alisha here. Writer of this terrible story. I decided to write one more chapter, since everyone requested it so Chapter 26 is coming out!**


	26. Jerza: Love is Easy Special Chapter – Chapter 26. The Wedding – Finale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerza: Love is Easy  
> Special Chapter – Chapter 26.  
> The Wedding – Finale.
> 
> \--  
> Thank you very much for all the comments/reviews and kudos. i love you all so much.

** Jerza: Love is Easy **

** Special Chapter – Chapter 26. **

** The Wedding – Finale. **

**Note 1: Everyone literally requested that I write another chapter or something.**

**Note 2: Also some reviews said that ‘why don’t you make them on 18?’ And this is a time skip last chapter, because I can and haven’t wrote Jerza in um…. Ages? So Yeah! They met around two years ago when they were both 16 (Jellal was the older one) and this is what happens two years later on, and there both 18 here and considering I wrote this fanfiction in like 2012, it doesn’t make sense oh well.**

**Word count: 1,741**

**\--**

_It was two years ago, this day on the 1 st of July. Was the day that I and Jellal first time ever met after like almost 10 or 9 years? We had known each other as kids, he was a nasty kid but that’s when we became friends… it was a whole long story and I honestly can say it’s been a blast, and I hope it continues this good. “I’m home!” Jellal said opening the door carrying in two bags and some red coloured scarlet roses. I didn’t notice the roses at first though.  It took me a few seconds to. “Oh such pretty flowers! Are they for me?” I asked him. Jellal nodded and said, “Of course who else?” he said passing them to me, I smelt them – weird thing to do but roses what Jellal chooses **always** smell nice. And these do as well; he really has good taste for flowers._

_It was also on the same day as prom that he asked me to move into his house, I of course accepted. ‘I wonder if Jellal knew that we had met for the second time two years ago… he probably forgot’ was the thoughts what kept going around in my head which kind of made me feel un-easy._

_A few hours later we were both sat down at the table, I was cooking food. But luckily, it was more or less done I took it out the oven and served it up onto the table. “Hey, Erza?” Jellal suddenly asked,  
“Yeah what is it?” I replied,   
“Can I ask you something?” He asked UN sure,   
“Sure. Anything at all.” I replied,   
“Well look at this.” I turned around and straight away noticed what a ring was on the table – a ring… in a small pretty cute black box. It’s a wedding ring. “J-Jellal!” I shouted, I was shocked but also very happy.   
“It’s our two year anniversary today isn’t it?” He asked, smiling, I gasped and smiled back and nodded. “Mm, I’m glad you remembered I honestly thought you forgot.” I replied with he suddenly opened his mouth and his eyes got bigger, “Erza Scarlet – you think I forgot?” He asked scoffing.  
“Yup, sorry!” I said bowing to apologize.  
“No problem, don’t worry.” He said when standing up – he grabbed my hands and pulled me from the kitchen into the front room where our massive window was and got down on one knee, “Erza Scarlet, will you marry me?” he asked me holding out the ring. I had tears forming in my eyes. “Of course, Jellal Fernandes. I’ll be your wife.” I said grinning, he laughed at that.  And then took no time putting the ring on my finger. The ring was a perfect fit. It was a silver ring with a crystal inside it and on the inside bit of the ring it said ‘J_ _♡_ _E’ Jellal heart Erza, I smiled when I noticed it – Jellal wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his tummy for me to give him a massive hug. “So, when’s the wedding?” I asked winking._  
“Next week, it’s already planned. Thanks to Makarov and your guild mates.” He said grinning. Makarov eh… so you helped and so did the rest – Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Gajeel, Natsu, Levy and the rest of them. I was pleasantly surprised.

**~Week Later~**

_It had been a week later since the whole proposal thing and since Jellal had already sorted out the wedding arrangements for his and mine wedding it was going to be perfect. I could feel it. Today was the day, it was a Thursday it was currently 2’oclock. The wedding was at 4, but I had to get ready and everyone had to do the place up. I know this was going to be perfect. I could feel it. The perfectness. I walked into the shop with Levy and Lucy and Juvia came along as well. I don’t know why, Juvia doesn’t like Lucy and since I asked Lucy to mainly come along I don’t know why. Until Levy asked her, “Hey Juvia – why did you come?” Levy asked her,_  
“Juvia has a good feeling that something good will happen between her and Gray tonight.” Juvia replied smiling to herself,  
“Ah. You think he might propose to you?” Lucy asked,  
“Yes. Juvia thinks it might happen, Juvia and Gray have had no arguments… so I don’t see why not!” Juvia also said.   
I smiled, “I hope it does then. Good luck.” I said. Juvia smiled back to me  
“Thanks” She simply said and then wondered around the dress shop looking for a dress.

 _“Anyway girls! We have no time to lose, let’s get dress choosing.” I said until Natsu came into the door followed by Gray. “N-Natsu!? What’re you doing here?” Lucy asked him,_  
“Are you here to dress shop  Erza?” Natsu asked,  
“Yes…”  I replied,   
“Well you don’t need too – Jellal already has you and your bridesmaids dress prepared.” Natsu said, I gasped as did Lucy. “He’s well organized, Erza.”  Levy said. I nodded my head I didn’t think that Jellal would even buy the dresses! I shrugged.  
“Anyway, Erza, Lucy and Levy and Juvia.” Gray said,  
“Juvia has been seen!” Juvia said shouting.  
“Eh eh.” Lucy said sighing, I couldn’t help but laugh.   
“Anyway, as I was saying we’re taking you to the church venue like now. So, let’s go!” Gray said. Me, Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Natsu sat in Gray’s car and Gray drove off. Lucy had to sit on Natsu’s lap which she thought was embarrassing. I laughed. I knew this would be good. I walked into the church and got pulled away straight away into a different room by Mirajane. “Oh, Hi Mira!” I said,  
“Hello Erza. I’m here to show you your dress!” Mirajane said, I nodded. She handed me one of them dressing gown packets like what you get when you’ve just bought a dress. I took it out of Mirajane’s hands and stared at her for a while, she nodded. 

_I opened the packet of a dress to pull out a white dress, which had a few blue and red colours on it. “I believe he chose Red and Blue for colours because you know the reason?” I nodded my head,_  
“Because… he chose my last name ‘Scarlet’ and I have red hair and Scarlet is a red colour and he has blue hair… so that’s our couple colours I guess you could say.” I replied back blushing. Mira smiled, “Aw! That’s cute.” She replied with.  
“Anyway, put it on! We’ve got to go like soon.” She said hurrying me up I nodded and put the dress on. It was also a perfect fit, I walked over to a mirror which was in the same room as me and Mirajane. I looked nice and cute in my own opinion, I grinned at myself. Swaying and spinning around in it. Mirajane then did my hair and makeup. I only wore like pink lipstick and then some mascara. It was enough. “Weddings starting! Go out there and rock it Erza.” Mirajane said,  
“I have one question…” I replied with,  
“What is it?” She asked,  
“Who’s walking me down?” I asked. She didn’t answer instead she pushed me out of the room. As soon as I got out of the room and into the big chapel/ church thing classical music came on and everyone stood up- staring at me. I finally noticed who was walking me down the aisle. It was Makarov. “Makarov, are you walking me?” I asked, He nodded.   
“Yeah, who else is going to do it?”  He asked. I shrugged,  
“Exactly.” He said and smiled, ‘Mm.’ I said to myself. We began walking down the aisle –a piano began playing.  I saw Jellal he looked very handsome in his black suit, I also noticed the red rose and blue rose in his pocket. I blushed at that. I smiled. I eventually walked up to him and we faced each other, “You look really hot.” He said, my face went red all of  a sudden. “Thanks, you do too.” I replied. He smiled. I smiled back. The man began, “Dearly beloved, we are here to witness the marriage of  Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes.” He began, he skipped most of the religious stuff. And finally said, “Jellal do you take Erza scarlet as your dearly beloved wife to hold and to comfort?” He asked.  
“I do.” Jellal said.   
“And do you, Erza Scarlet take Jellal Fernandes to be your lawfully wedded husband?” the man said once more but to me.  
“I do.” I responded.  
“Then, I in the law admit you to as Wife and Husband. You may kiss the wife!” The man said. Jellal cupped my cheeks bringing his face close to mine and we kissed – it felt like our very first kiss.  It felt special and heart-warming. It always did with Jellal. 

_The first dance came next and we dance smoothly on the dance floor. I looked to my right and saw Gray and Juvia, holding hands and slow dancing. I smiled at them. Juvia winked at me, and I stared back at Jellal. “I love you, angel.” He said to me._  
“I love you too, babe. Mine forever and always.”   
  


~ **May we be together forever and always.~**

**Thank you for reading ‘Jerza: Love is easy’ I know I’ve said all this before (have I? I don’t know) but thank you a lot! Thank you one and all. This was one of the first ever fanfictions I wrote – and I in my opinion thought it went really smoothly. Thank you for 30,000 views (that’s on all sites added together: Tumblr,, fanfiction.net, Wattpad, Archiveofourown and DeviantART.) Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed. ‘Jerza: Love is Easy.’**

**Goodbye.** **♡**

 


	27. A New Idea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new idea.

Hello everyone, it's Flaaffy here! I've come up with an idea to rewrite this whole entire story due to this story originally being published in 2012-2013.

This story will be created as a new story upon my profile and I plan to upload and rewrite it all TODAY! If it doesn't happen it's most likely due to the fact that I've passed out cause I'm super tired, anyway I really wanna try and get rid of my writers block so I figured this'll help.

What'll happen: I'll make a 'new story' on this website and then also make a new tab of the same story and then copy word to word of the story but fix any grammar and spelling mistakes. I think this will make more people enjoy this story. Also, I do have an idea of a bonus chapter if the rewritten reaches 1k within the first week. :) I hope you enjoy!

If you have trouble reading it on this website you can also read it on my wattpad: PromptosThighs :)

or my fanfiction.net: Zooplast :)

Farewell! Have a nice holiday~

-Suzu


End file.
